The invention relates to an apparatus for storing a continuous web of material made from packaging material, especially paper or foil, having a web of material accumulator comprising two groups of deflecting rollers which are movable relatively to one another and on which the web of material is guided in loops.
Web of material accumulators are used for example in conjunction with packaging machines for temporarily storing a continuous web of material. Conventionally, a first group of deflecting rollers is moved relatively to a second group of deflecting rollers for increasing or reducing the contents of the accumulator. Fluctuations in the operation of the packaging machine can be compensated in this manner. Web of material accumulators are often used in conjunction with a device for joining a running-off web of material to a new web of material in connection with the exchange of a reel. The content of the accumulator of the web of material accumulator is increased before joining the webs of material, so that the web of material can be withdrawn from the web of material accumulator during the exchange of the reels (DE-41 07 254 A1).